Gohans Dreams
by danny83788
Summary: this is my first fanfic/lemon so don't be hating on me. Gohan and Videl is i it
1. Gohan? Why did you?

'Come on in Gohan i wont bite' Videl said smirking seductively they were at Videl's house during her party. Gohan thought "i wonder why she is taking me **upstairs**?"." I mean like the party is** downstairs**." But he quickly answered her question "Ok sure" Gohan followed her to a room the Videl said " Gohan we have to talk... i know your hiding something from me why don't you just tell me?" she asked "what are you talking about?" Gohan asked playing dumb. But Videl saw right through it then she thought "ok i'll get it out of him someway..."

Vid said Gohan but then he was cut off by Videl's lips on his. They were still standing so Videl pushed Gohan to the wall but didn't break the kiss. Then Videl broke the kiss and said" Lets take this to the bed" Gohan had finally got his wish to be with Videl. Gohan took off his shirt quickly then they kissed again Gohan deepened the kiss,and then Gohan took off Videl's dress he stopped to look at his lover Videl was wearing a black bra and panties Gohan said **"beautiful" G**ohan then started kissing to her neck in between her breast Gohan got irritated with Videl's bra so he took it off of Videl. Videl then took off Gohan's pants and boxers and began rubbing his shaft right when Gohan was about to feel the most pleasured then...

BASH!

huh?said the sleeping sayain opened his eyes to see Videl right in front of him Gohan! Wake up! Gohan then realized he was in class and that he probably dozed off. Another thing Gohan didn't notice that he said Videl while he was sleeping and she was right next to him wondering why he said Videl. Videl then asked Gohan during class why he said her name while he was sleeping. Now Gohan had trouble telling her so right when he knew Videl would think he would be a pervert. He said the then...

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

saved by the bell! Gohan thought then he quickly went out of the classroom and into his locker packed his books and that was the end of school

**this is my first lemon/fanfic i'd appreciate the support and reviews!**


	2. I got you Videl

**At Gohan's house**

Gohan thought to himself " HOW CAN I BE STUPID!" I just randomly say Videl's name in my sleep and it just so happens that Videl is right next to me! Gohan then thought to himself well i like that dream anyway and those perfect... Gohan slapped himself "Gohan! what am i thinking Videl and are just friends!" he said but then realized everyone was now looking at him then Goten ask's who is Videl? and what are you thinking of her? Gohan started to blush then he went up to his room. Man i really did it this time didn't i? he said

**Mean while at Videl's house **_**(more **_**like** _**mansion)**_

" Why did Gohan say my name in his sleep? Was he dreaming of me"? Videl asked herself and he probably wouldn't tell me straight either. I get it out of him some how just then BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP beeped her watch "this is Videl" she said "there is an armed robbery at west 235" said the police man "i'm on it" Videl said then she ran out of her room. "Man just great timing she said sarcastically" she poped out her jet-copter and went to the scene

**" I **feel a increase of chi" Its Videl's! said Gohan better go now! he clicked the red button on his watch and turned into "The Great Sayainman" And flew toward Videl's chi. ( a few minutes later). Gohan saw Videl in her Jet copter " man she is so cute" BAAM down went Gohan he had just hit a mountain Videl saw this and went to get Gohan. Gohan found himself in Videl's jet copter " Huh? then they landed. "Whats up this time" Videl and Gohan both asked at the same time " Gohan went in first, ALL the robber's had guns AK47's in fact they all shot at Gohan he quickly dis armed them then Videl came in then they both started kicking but. Gohan was coming out and was about to leave when Videl said " Sayainman!'' yes? replied Gohan " I need to talk to you" Videl said i want you to teach me how to fly" tough luck Gohan said Videl got in her jet copter and was going out of the scene just when her jet copter ran out of gas! the copter was losing control it went spinning around and she was quite high from the ground then RIPPPP her top of the jet copter ripped off Gohan saw this and flew to help Videl as fast as he could. Videl was soon out of the jet copter still in the air! Then Gohan caught her before she could get hurt when she looked up at Gohan (disguised) and Gohan looked at her at the same time *kiss her* # kiss him# Gohan's sayain hormones were kicking in and so were Videl's girl hormones too.

They pulled to a passionate kiss, Videl then said" there is only one boy who can rival your good looks, this boy in my class named Go... Videl stopped dead in her tracks and started to blush Gohan set Videl down at her house and said bye when Videl went inside Gohan thought" she is so cute when she blush's" then he went home. "But i just need to play it cool, act normal" Gohan thought and he flew home.

**The next day (Thursday)**

Gohan was sitting in first period (not really paying attention cause he already knew the stuff) When Videl takes a seat next to him and says "hi" Gohan say's "hey" but all during during 1st period he notice's that Videl had been staring at him. Videl was thinking " Why am i so interested in Gohan? Erasa and I are having a party on Saturday i'm gonna invite him and find out more about him". After school Videl walked up to Gohan and asked him if he had wanted to go to the Party " Sure Videl" replied Gohan Videl just smiled and said Kay, see you at the the party! and walked away. YES! exclaimed Gohan and then he flew away


End file.
